My Secrets
by Crastal Diamond
Summary: It's just something i was thinking about so please R
1. The begining

My Secrets By KJ  
  
3/25/03 Dear diary, I'm having one of those days when you just want to scream and hurt everyone that's hurt you. Well this isn't going to be a normal diary. This is one of those diaries that are totally not true. It's all just things I think about and want to get out of my head. And let me tell you I have a very good imagination. This diary will include characters from two anime shows 'Inu-Yasha' and 'Yu Yu Hakousho' but mostly Inu-Yasha. And so the stories begin.  
  
7/7 Today my life changed forever. Think about one minute I'm getting ready for a camping trip and the next thing you know I'm hurled into hyperspace and ending up in the warring states era in Japan. The weird thing is that now I can speak Japanese now. When I got to this world I ran into a demon lord. I saw him in a TV show I used to watch, his name was Lord Sessou-Maru. He has amber eyes, long smooth sliver hair and absolutely no emotions. I'm not sure he didn't kill then and there but he said something about needing someone to baby-sit Rin. Rin's a five-year-old girl who lost her parents to a pack of wolves, I think. So I said I'd look after her if he didn't kill me or until I find a way to get back home. Well, duty calls. 


	2. Later on the 7th

Later that day  
I made a big, big mistake. I asked Sesshou-Maru if he could teach me how to defend myself and now I can barely write, it hurts so much! Rin asked me what I was writing and I didn't know what to tell her, I mean I'm writing in English and they don't even know what English is. I'm kinda glad too because know I can write whatever I want and no one can read it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm going a little insane here and I can't talk to anyone! The only people I can talk to are the sadistic bastard, a five year old girl, and a over sized toad (who is very scary might I add)!!  
Sessy leaves every morning at like six! And he expects me to go with him! Hey I can't even get up at six thirty what makes him think I can get up a six? But I guess I'll have to go with it or he'll chop my head off, I just don't understand him. I'm going to try to find his emotions. It's going to be long and hard but I think I'll figure it out anyway. I can't even talk to myself anymore because of those damn dog ears of his! I would usually talk while writing but I'd get in trouble. He has this awesome dragon like horse-thingy with two heads. Rin calls him Ahanun.  
You might be wondering how I have this journal and pen (or computer whatever) don't ya??? Well, as I said I was getting ready for a camping trip and I like to write so I had a change of cloths well. a couple of them, my CD player, my sketch book, pocket knife, bathing suit, and some other stuff. I'm getting much better at self defense tho I con tell you that!  
When Sessy came home he was bleeding and had scratches on his face!!! His face, his nice and pretty face!! He wouldn't let me help him so I just left him alone . I'm starting to get a little worried about him. I know he can protect himself and all but what if one day he leaves and doesn't come back. What if he leaves me to take care of Rin to raise her! I'm not ready to be a mother! I CAN BARELY TALK CARE OF MYSELF!!! How would I take care of a little girl! 


	3. Author's note

Author's note  
  
I forgot to write the disclaimer for the last two chapters. I'm very sorry and please don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha does not belong to me it belongs to the creator of which I can't spell the name of so I won't even try. 


	4. A kidnapped Rin

7/8  
I'm so confused right now. Rin got kidnapped by that bastard Naraku and Sessy went to go get her. But I feel so useless I can't do anything I tried to stop him from taking her but I'm just not strong enough. I need to get stronger and I have a strange feeling that I'm not human or at least fully human. Every now and then I grow fangs and claws but I don't know what's going on. It only happens when I'm alone. It's like it's telling me something. like I should go and help some how. I can feel it calling to me.  
  
I gotta go do something before it eats me alive.  
  
7/9  
  
This is great I found out that I'm half demon!! Isn't that cool? When I got to where Rin was held captive I saw Sesshou-Maru fighting with Inu Yasha his half brother while Rin and another girl were tied up and hanging over a cliff! I started to head towards them but Naraku said that if I got any closer he's cut the rope and let them fall to there death. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't ask Sessy for help so I kept walking even though Naraku was threatening their lives. At that moment I felt like I had wings just waiting to be set free. I was just about to reach Rin when the evil bastard cut her down along with the other girl (kagome) Inu and Sessy started to yell but I just ignored them and jumped. When I grabbed Rin and Kagome I thought I was gonna die. But I felt a power inside me a power that wanted me to live to fly! I quickly found that power and I started to spread my wings. I had four wings and they were black and red. Then my hair changed color. It went from a dark brown to a blue-ish silver. Well anyway I did have a little trouble getting back to the top of the cliff cause I didn't know how to use my wings that well. But I'm a fast learner (thank god). Everyone was very surprised even Sessy. It was just a wonderful day. Besides the fact that Sessy started to walk away after I jumped thinking we were all gonna die! I said " Where the hell do you think your going! You think I would jump off a cliff without a plan! YOU MORON!!" that is what I said I can't believe I said that. 


End file.
